


three bros chillin' in the bedroom

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Biting, First Time, Hand Jobs, Multi, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Troll Romance (Homestuck), Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: three idiots with xeno kinks. sitting two inches apart cos theyre super gay.
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46
Collections: Polyswap Winter Promptfest - Dusk Edition





	three bros chillin' in the bedroom

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [The_Shame_Basement](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shame_Basement/pseuds/The_Shame_Basement) in the [Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Winter_Promptfest_Dusk_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> **karkat and sollux and dave getting frisky for the first time and realizing how different and freaky alien bodies truly are. and being way, way too into it. they all have debilitating xeno kinks and they cannot help it. (bonus points for karkat and sollux having MASSIVE nipple fetishes and dave having v sensitive nipples)**
> 
> *throws this into the promptfest*  
> this. this is it. my first smutfic. i tried. i worked on this for three hours straight and listened to the beetlejuice soundtrack for a majority of that time so if i go insane... yall know why  
> karkat <3 dave <3 sollux <3< karkat

This is DEFINITELY not how you pictured your first time going. There isn’t even a fucking bucket involved! 

Well, maybe you’re being a bit harsh. You… did kind of always figure it would be _fucking weird_ , you being you and all. 

Your name is Karkat Vantas and _goddammit do you wish Sollux had left this fucking bitemark in a lower spot_. There is _BLOOD_ on your _SWEATER_. 

“Are you really thinking about your blood while we’re trying to get it on, dude?” Dave rests his head on your shoulder. “Like I get it, but you’re safe here.” 

“We’re like the three mutant musketeers,” Sollux grumbles, licking your blood off his bottom lip. One of his weird, extra ears twitches as he speaks. 

“Well, why am I in the middle?” You huff in response. Dave, still behind you, just laughs and kisses the spot on your neck that Sollux bit. 

You shift back a bit, so you can see both of them. All of you are still fully clothed, but Dave has that human “flush” showing up on his pale face, and you can feel the static coming off of Sollux. 

Also, you’re already dealing with what more immature trolls would refer to as a “wiggly”. You’d like to last more than 6 seconds, thank you. 

“I vote,” Dave says, fake serious, “that we get Karkat naked.” 

“You’re the odd one out, you get naked!” Sollux just glances at Dave and shrugs, then pushes you back towards Dave by fucking lurching at you and biting you _hard_ in the bottom lip. 

“Yo, don’t get freaky-level pitch on me,” Dave says. His hands trace your waistband, before sliding up to touch your grubscars. He doesn’t really… _do_ anything, just rests his hands with his thumbs on the top set and the rest of his fingers twitching a bit on the lower set. 

Meanwhile, you and Sollux continue getting “freaky pitch”, as Dave calls it. When Sollux pulls back, you get a slight shock from his psionics, and your blood is all over his mouth. “You look good with my blood color on your face, KK.” 

“Freaky pitch,” Dave snorts, swiping his thumb on your grubscars. You jolt, and Sollux takes the opportunity to grab the hem of your shirt, raising his eyebrows at you. 

You yank the sweater off yourself - save the fucking humiliation. 

Or you hoped. You get caught in the sleeves in your haste. And now your wiggly can definitely be seen through your jeans. 

“Slow down, bro.” Dave pulls your shirt off, pulling you towards him. You feel something stiff against your lower back. 

What the _fuck_. 

“So… these things?” He’s still just... weirdly touching your grubscars. You lean back into him - oh, there’s that stiff thing again. 

“Grubscars?” Sollux replies, now moving closer to Dave. “They’re just left from when we pupate into wrigglers.” 

“And they’re KINDA sensitive,” You add, voice pitching up a bit as he rubs his fingers against them again. 

“I always forget y’all are like bugs.” Dave’s voice is full of quiet awe. “It’s cool as fuck.” 

Sollux has moved onto nibbling around Dave’s neck - you’ll never understand his weird biting thing, especially with those fangs. They’re basically a death trap. Dave groans and cocks his head a bit to give Sollux better access to the junction of his neck and shoulder. 

You twist to face Dave, pausing to nip at one of Sollux’s ears. Then, you claim the other side of Dave’s neck - accidentally biting hard enough to draw blood, at first. Dave hisses a bit, and you run your tongue over the mark, trying to convey your apology. 

You’re going to blame Sollux for that. Your only experience with this sort of thing is hate-makeouts with him, and those involve a whole fucking lot of biting. 

“I am the only one missing any clothes,” You declare, going for Sollux’s shirt. Sollux hisses, shocks you a bit, and takes it off himself. He’s pretty much the same as he was before the game - bone skinny, and kind of squirrelly. 

“Oh, so the grubscars match your blood colors?” Dave asks, reaching out to rub at Sollux’s. 

“Yeah.” Sollux is fidgeting under Dave’s touch, and, oh, there’s _definitely_ a wiggly there. The static is practically coming off of him in waves. 

“Human’s don’t have grubscars, that’s what I’m getting out of this,” You mutter, running your hand along the top of Sollux’s waistband. “Nice wiggly, Sollux.” 

“Sure you’ve got one too, KK.” Sollux retorts, harshly grabbing at one of your grubscars. The whine that comes out of your mouth is absolutely embarrassing. Dave just looks at you and laughs a bit, before withdrawing his hand from Sollux and removing his own shirt. 

His body is completely unlike a troll’s, aside from the general shape. He’s pale, covered in scars, and there’s a weird dip above his stomach, along with two protruding dark spots that line up with his pectorals. 

Sollux reaches out and pinches one. Dave arches his back into the touch. “Sensitive, asshole,” he stutters a bit. 

“What are they?” You ask grumpily, reaching out to touch the other one. You don’t like not knowing things. At any rate, they’re sensitive, just as Dave said - he keeps whining when Sollux continues pinching them, and then eventually begins biting them. 

“F-fuck.” Dave groans. “We call ‘em nipples, I dunno what they’re for, they’re just there.” 

Sollux is still messing with them. He seems to really, really like the reactions he’s getting. You, on the other hand, have moved to the weird stiffness in his pants. When you touch it, Dave jerks his hips forward to meet your hands. 

You look at him quizzically, but he’s too busy moaning. You touch it again. 

“Jesus, Karkat, stop teasing,” he huffs finally, between whines. “Gonna come in my pants at this rate.”

Oh, so it’s his bulge. 

You get to trying to remove his pants, but he’s so fucking sensitive that everytime you try to get the zipper down on his jeans, he jerks. Sollux continuing to play with his nipples definitely isn’t helping. 

“Goddammit, Sollux, give it fucking rest so I can get his pants off!” 

“Fine.” Dave is still breathing heavily and jerking a bit, but it’s way easier to deal with than when Sollux is teasing him too. 

For his part, your kismesis is working his hand into your sweatpants, wrapping a cool hand around your bulge. You groan, but finally get Dave’s zipper down. Dave kicks his pants and boxers off the rest of the way, thank god. 

Humans are weird. His bulge isn’t prehensile like a troll’s, and it’s the same color as his skin, maybe tinged a bit reddish. 

It’s while on this train of thought that Sollux starts _really_ working your bulge. You shudder, before reaching for Dave. 

“Hold up,” He leans across Sollux to grab something off the nightstand - a little bottle of lubricant that he’d taken out when you’d all first started making out. 

Sollux is stroking your bulge hard and fast now, and you can’t focus long enough to keep your claws away and lube up your hand. Dave is watching with a lot of interest, and apparently he and Sollux decide to trade places. You’re too focused on chasing your orgasm. 

Dave manages one, two, three pumps of your bulge, and you shudder as Sollux bites your neck, _fucking hard_. Your ugly red is all over the sheets and Dave’s hand and forearm. You whine when the peak leaves you and just kind of. Crumple against Dave’s chest. 

“I got you,” he laughs. 

“And you were the one worried about coming in your pants,” Sollux says to Dave, rubbing your arm. “Nice one, KK.” 

“Fuck off and give me the goddamn lube, asshole.” You aren’t about to leave either of your quadrantmates hanging. 

Or at least not Dave. Sollux probably deserves it, but it’s not something you’ve discussed doing on purpose or anything. 

Sollux shifts behind Dave, one hand coming up to play with his nipples, _fucking again, what is wrong with this guy_ , the other toying with his own bulge. You aren’t really surprised; Sollux isn’t a huge fan of all the touchy stuff when it comes to his own bulge. He mostly likes biting people. 

People being you.

You completely lather your hands in lube - unnecessary, probably, considering you could literally use the slurry you left all over the bed, but you’re going to be thorough and do this right. You just do… well, kind of the same thing you do to a bulge. 

The lack of prehensility doesn’t make it any different, you find, and Dave seems to like it when you couple a stroke with a flick of your thumb to the very tip. He likes it even more when Sollux tweaks his nipples at the same time. 

You’re mostly focusing on Dave, so you don’t really notice when Sollux finishes - it’s with a quiet hiss and a little bit of a shock from the static, and then he has both hands on Dave’s chest instead of just the one. One of them is covered in his own slurry, _ew_. 

Dave doesn’t seem to mind, though. He’s panting and red, and his eyes are hooded. He’s jerking into your hands faster and faster.  
He lets out a long, pathetic whine when he finally comes. It’s not unlike slurry; white and opaque instead of translucent and tinted with his blood color. 

“You cannot make me clean up,” he groans, leaning backwards on Sollux. 

“Clean? What kind of assholes do you take us for?” Sollux responds, using his clean hand to push back Dave’s sweaty bangs from his forehead and placing a toothy kiss on his temple. 

“I am _not_ sleeping on sheets covered in slurry, and that is fucking _FINAL_.”


End file.
